


[PODFIC] please don't take my sunshine away

by Akaihyou, lysandyra (pxssnelke), Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst??, Audio Format: MP3, Blue Team Blue "You Are My Sunshine" Anthology, Canon Universe, Download Available, F/F, Fluffish, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, SuperCorp, Supergirl POV, Tie It Up With A Song, does this make sense? nope probably not, honestly I don't really know where I was going with this but I had emotions okay, post 3x17, they're meant for each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Supergirl doesn't know how to deal with her emotions.(and neither do I)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] please don't take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [contagiousiridescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/contagiousiridescence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [please don't take my sunshine away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621991) by [contagiousiridescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/contagiousiridescence/pseuds/contagiousiridescence). 



> Note by Oceantail: This is part of the "You Are My Sunshine" anthology. In this podfic, said song is woven throughout the story as part of my addition. I have included a version of just the story with no song as well (the original text).

**With Song (34.7 MB)** : 

**Without Song (32.3 MB):**

**Type** : MP3

 **Stream on Internet Archive:**[with song](https://archive.org/details/please-dont-take-my-sunshine-away) and [without song](https://archive.org/details/please-dont-take-my-sunshine-away-wo-music)

 **Download** **Available**

 **Song** : [You Are My Sunshine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cBzMSPYKas) (preformed by [Jasmine Thompson](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxMYYfhs8BqYmJLBHmgsXLw))

 **Original Text** : [please don't take my sunshine away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621991)

 **Author** : [contagiousiridescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/contagiousiridescence/pseuds/contagiousiridescence)

 **Read by** :

[Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail) as Narrator

[lysandyra (zhadyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhadyra/pseuds/lysandyra) as Lena

[Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou) as Kara

 **Editor** : Oceantail


End file.
